Muggle music and Nutella
by Labyrinthofdeath
Summary: Scorpius/lily.


I'm back at Potter Manor for the 3rd week of summer, it's like my own personnel ritual. I move through the house spotting James running towards the door, shouting a quick ''sup Scor?' before leaving me to search for Albus.

I find Albus in the kitchen, no surprises there, eating from a jar of a muggle Nutella.

'Alright.' I say looking around for his parents.

'They've gone mate, they'll be back late, left us money for pizza. Seen James?'

'Left already.' I tell him.

'Great we're stuck with Lils.' He deadpans. I don't understand Lily and Albus relationship, they dislike eachother unless they are with other people apart from best friends, then they defend against each other but constantly mock one another. Must be a sibling thing, I think. I have only seen Lily Potter a handful of times when I stay over, because she is either in her room, with James or out with her parents.

Me and Albus talk about our holidays from the last week, catching up on each others lives, leaning on the kitchen counters.

I see her dance past the door of the kitchen in a too small red tank top (showing her Hogwarts house pride), tiny demin shorts and pink knee high socks, as the muggle music rang out from her portable recorder.

She slips into the kitchen twirling slightly before coming between me and Albus, taking the Nutella and spoon from Albus' hands and in to her own shoving the spoon in her mouth. I watch her fire like hair moved back and forth as she sways.

'Come on Eileen! ELIEEN tadodaday!' She sang off key loudly , crooking her finger as she spun around again and shaking her hips and her perfectly framed arse before moving out of the kitchen as if on a cloud.

'Does she have to sing. It gives me a head ache.' Albus moans as Rose enters through the back door and the other end of the kitchen, sending a coy smile my way.

'Hey scorpius.' She acknowledges as if she didnt know i was to be here.

Ha. Yeah right.

But I'm too distracted as Lily re-enters the kitchen spoon in her mouth, nodding her head to the music.

'You alright Scor?' Albus nudges me. She just won't leave my head.

I nod, watching Lily out of the corner of my eye. The way her hair bounces as she nods her head while placing the spoon in between her pouty naturally red lips and licking the chocolate off.

I hold back a groan. She is just too perfect.

'Lets go to my room.' Albus says, knowing its the complete opposite side of Potter Manor to Lily's tower. Him and Rose dash towards his room, racing each other like always as I lag behind.

The way Lily moved still covers my mind blissfully as I move blindly to Albus' room, only to be dragged out of my thought by her.

'You're the one that I want! You are the one I want! Oh oh oh!' She sings stopping in front of me with an innocent smile you'd expect from a child. She take my hands in her small ones and sways me to the beat of the music. She giggles as I leave go of her hands and put them on her waist.

I love that giggle, it like music to my ears, like a prayer almost.

I lean down, closing the distance. Taking my lips with hers, kissing her passionately. My hands move to the small of her back pulling her closer to me as hers move to the nape of my neck playing with my bleach blonde hair.

I suck and bite her bottom lip before prying open her lips with my tongue, exploring her mouth.

I smirk into the kiss as a soft moan escapes from her mouth only to be lost in mine. I take her arse and squeeze it slightly causing her to jump a little.

I groan as her long nails scratch softly at my neck. But all to soon she pulls away smiling up at me.

'Albus is coming.' She whispers, her hazel eyes wide and innocent showing flecks of gold, before turning around and raising her arms above her head, moving them from side to side, shaking her arse for my eyes only.

'Scor?' Albus shouts, he can't be more than a corridor away. I try and wipe the smug smile of my face but I just kissed the perfect Lily Potter. I got what I needed. The fireworks, the spark. All from my best friends sister.

I shake my head, no need to think of the last part... Yet.


End file.
